Ninjas
by PainInSilence
Summary: "They didnt tell you? Agent Star has been captured" He almost fell to his knees.
1. Profile

File of Dr. Reid

Name: Spencer Austen Reid

Age: 21

Appearance: Brunette, prescription glasses/contacts, skinny, caucasian, typically wears white collared elbow sleeve shirt, gray felt/satin, gray tie, black work pants

Conditions/Medical: Eidetic Memory, IQ 187, can read 20,000 words a minute, possible schizophrenia, previous drug addiction(dilaudid)

Schooling: Virginia Elementary, Virginia Middle, Virginia High, Cal-Tech(doctorate degrees in mathematics, chemistry, and engineering. Bachelor in sociology and psychology. Working on another.

Skills: jujitsu, karate, taekwondo, Antiquity, broadsword, Arjuna, Kendo

Occupation: OSCD

Operation Leader: Spencer Reid

(Cover) Second Occupation: BAU

Unit Leader: Aaron Hotchner


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N= OSCD- Operation Stealth; Child Division

BAU-Behaviorist Analysis Unit )

"Wheels up in 30" The BAU rushed to get ready so they could start solving the brutal case they were given. Everyone was in the jet within 20 minutes except Reid.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch calmly demanded. Morgan told him, "He said he had to make a phone call real quick. It'll only take 2-3 minutes" They wondered silently to themselves who he would be calling. Morgan decided after they got went over the case again he's tease prettyboy on who he was calling.

Meanwhile, Reid was directly outside the jet currently talking to his other boss. "Okay, I can be there after this case" The man he was talking to shook his head knowing Reid could sense it, "No, we need you now. No one told you did they? Agent Star has been captured." He almost fell to his knees.

Any of their agents being captured would be devastating due to who they were up against, they were brutal people which begged the question: why put them in the situation? But they were the best for the job and capture rarely happened.

Which made it so important to get them back as soon as possible.

He rushed up the jet steps almost tripping at the top. The rest of them looked at him worried something happened, "What's wrong prettyboy?" He caught his breath for a second and then rushed, "I'm sorry guys, a really important emergency came up and I have to go. I'll call you when everything's okay." He turned around ready to rush back to the SUVs but Hotch grabbed his shoulder roughly.

He needed some more information, and Reid knew that. "My mom had a really bad episode, I need to go help the institute" Hotch nodded and let him go, then after Reid left he told the pilot they were ready.

"Do you really think he'll remember to call?" Rossi asked. They all knew how untech-friendly he was. Morgan shook his head worried, " No probably not. After however long this case takes we should call to check in."


	3. Chapter 2

(With Spencer) when I got out of the jet, their plane left and my plane arrived. I hopped on and waited anxiously while one of the fastest planes in the world flew.

He just as quickly thought 'I need to see my agents and find out where Star is' and he set up the video call. A young girl's face popped up, her voice was more stern than it should have been.

"Sir, it's nice to see you but I know that's not what you want to hear; Its the Triad, which means we'll need to be quick. Will you be going in?" He nodded, "Yes, and tell the boss that he won't be able to stop me"

He stood up and ended the call getting dressed into his more work-like uniform. He wore it at the BAU before but only when he had long work hours at his other job (which is where he spent most of his off time except with his mom).

The outfit consisted of a white elbow sleeved shirt, gray vest and tie, and his usual black pants. He put on a suit jacket so his agents knew he was serious today.

Spencer grabbed his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Now that he knew who had her, Hotch would need to know that he needed more days. If he hadn't gained more confidence due to his last year commanding the OSCD then he would be shaking.

"Hotchner." He shook his head, 'still doesn't check the caller ID'. "Hey Hotch, I'm gonna need more than 2 days, 5 maybe." His 2nd boss clearly was worried but didn't make it super obvious. "Why? Nothing happened I hope?"

"No, ever-" suddenly the plane jerked making him fall back into the bathroom door. "Reid! What's happening?" He moved up to the cockpit ignoring Hotch until he knew what was happening.

Opening the door he cursed. Outside the window were Triad fighter planes, which he did not want to see right now. "Hotch, I may or may not call you back. Work on the case, don't worry about me, and do anything stupid."


End file.
